


Warmth

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bc damn, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Completely Consensual, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, These two dorks are so in love, also: magnus's ear cuff, bc i am, bit of hair-pulling, but not as kinky as you probably think, cringey old writing, don't worry i'm getting progessively kinkier, handjobs i guess?, isn't anyone else lightly obsessed with that lil snake ear cuff?, kinky ;), magnus is such a bottom for alec tho, mostly fucking, questionable punctuation, repetitive word choice, submissive!magnus, the internet is a filthy filthy place, wow these tags are all out of order aren't they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: No plot. Just sex. Like, a mixture of "hot, rough passion, let's fuck" and "i love you so fucking much i want to kiss every inch of your body and if sex happens that's great, too". (I know, I know, great title, right?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **i finalLY GOT MY OWN ACCOUNT INSTEAD OF HIJACKING MY FRIEND'S**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Magnus had never looked more beautiful (to be fair, Alec couldn’t help but think that every time he saw Magnus, but that was beside the point). He had no makeup, no hair products, a few simple silver rings, his snake ear cuff. The only clothes he wore? One of Alec’s old t-shirts and absolutely _nothing else._ (Ironically, Alec was actually shirtless right now.) He had no glamours up, either, his pretty golden cat eyes on full display.

But Magnus, so unguarded? Just a baggy shirt (of _Alec’s,_ he was wearing _Alec’s_ clothes, and that sent some primal, possessive feelings shooting through his veins and _straight to his cock,_ making him shudder) and little touches of his outfit- if you could call what he was _barely_ wearing an _outfit-_ that were so _Magnus_ , the simple silver jewelry...

And the lack of barriers between them, his bare, beautiful face… All of this, it just _overwhelmed_ Alec. He was so goddamn _gorgeous_ , seductive and fucking stunning, strikingly _beautiful._

 

Magnus gave him a smoky smile, dropping to his knees gracefully in front of him.

He looked almost innocent, wide golden eyes peering up at him through his dark brown lashes, on his knees for Alec.

Without breaking eye contact, his clever fingers undid Alec’s jeans, sliding them down his legs.

He gave Alec time to step out of them (which he did, kicking them aside) then he leaned forward, lips parting just slightly and beginning to brush against the tip of Alec’s already hardening cock. His hands went reverently to Alec’s hips, gripping and steadying him.

Alec’s fingers went down to gently thread through Magnus’s soft, ungelled hair.

Magnus held his gaze as he began to take Alec into his mouth.

 

Magnus could feel the thick, leaking mushroom head of Alec’s cock sliding between his lips, and he finally let his eyes flutter shut.

“You’re so good,” Alec moaned somewhere above him. Magnus closed his lips around the leaking tip of his cock, sucking lightly as he moved his lips around Alec, tongue darting out to lick at his slit.

“So- _nngh-_ you feel so fucking good, love…” Alec moaned, his grip on Magnus’s hair tightening.

His fingers began to pull back the second he realized, an apology on his tongue, but Magnus _moaned_ around his cock, the vibration sending electricity skating up Alec’s spine, and he involuntarily pulled at his hair again. This resulted in another moan, Magnus bobbing his head and beginning to take Alec deeper.

As the wet, tight heat of Magnus’s mouth on his cock began to swallow him up, Alec couldn’t help but moan louder- and he bucked his hips forwards, fucking into Magnus’s mouth.

Realizing what he’d just done, he bit his lip and immediately pulled out, still hard and leaking pre-cum everywhere, sending Magnus a look of concern. A small amount of saliva and pre-cum smeared the corner of Magnus’s lips.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alec began but Magnus shook his head.

“No, baby,” he said lowly, voice seductive and a bit rough. “I want it. F-fuck me, please, I can take it, I want your thick, beautiful cock in my mouth-”

“A-are you sure?” Alec asked, wide-eyed and breathless.

“Mmm, yes,” Magnus moaned seductively. “Please…”

 

Alec gave him a nervous but eager grin, and pressed the tip of his cock to Magnus’s lips again, quieting him. Magnus immediately opened up for him, eyes closing again in pleasure as Alec slid inside him.

His tongue swiped at the underside of Alec’s dick, lips moving around his thick length, taking him deep.

Alec moaned again and hesitantly pushed his hips forward, pressing his dick further into Magnus’s mouth, fingers curling in his lover’s hair again. Magnus sucked harder, taking him deeper, moaning encouragingly around his dick.

“I- _oh_ \- I love you, Magnus, I- _nngh… oh,_ I love you so much-” Alec moaned, head falling back as he continued to roll his hips in sharp but restrained motions, hands clenching in Magnus’s hair, holding him still.

Magnus’s grip tightened on Alec’s hips, moaning around him, unable to return the sentiment out loud but showing his enthusiasm with his soft noises and ministrations. Alec rocked his hips forward again, slowly setting a pace, fucking into his mouth, with each careful but forceful thrust getting a little harder, a little deeper.

The head of his cock hit the back of his lover’s throat and they both moaned louder, Alec at the tightness of Magnus’s throat, Magnus at the huge cock filling his mouth.

Magnus’s eyes watered, but he kept moaning like he was the one being pleasured, like he was the one with soft lips wrapped around the base of his cock, with a hot, talented tongue licking at his length, with a fantastic wet heat constricting around him…

Magnus _loved_ this feeling, the feeling of being _taken_ , being filled up and used and _loved_.

 

Alec let his eyes open again, looking down to see Magnus, still on his knees, big golden eyes fluttering and mouth stuffed full of cock, lips stretched around his length, expression pleasured and lustful- he was _beautiful_.

He could just see Magnus’s erection under the baggy shirt, dripping and hard between his legs.

He moaned again, thrusting a bit harder. Magnus barely gagged at all, working him easily and hollowing out his cheeks, sucking and swallowing around his length, throat constricting around the big head of his cock and Alec’s pre-cum dripping down his throat, moaning and humming as he deep-throated Alec so well-

Alec cried out, and his cock jerked between Magnus’s lips, the head of Alec’s huge cock pressing insistently deeper as warm cum shot into him, his scalp tingling as Alec tugged at his hair, the perfect, delicious mix of pain and pleasure setting him on fire.

He swallowed his load greedily, eyes closing as he continued to suck at Alec’s cock, draining every last drop and licking at the spare cum smeared on his softening shaft.

Alec moaned as his tongue cleaned the last of the mess, then finally shifted up so that his lips were once again only wrapped around the head, suckling as his eyes wandered up his body to connect with Alec’s once more.

They were still watering a bit, gleaming with pleasure and lust and love.

Alec looked down on him, unable to keep the smile off of his lips, and gently pulled away, dragging his cock from Magnus’s lips slowly.

Magnus lingered, letting his teeth scrape gently at his shaft, before pulling back, licking his lips as he smiled.

“That- was _amazing._ ” Alec said breathlessly.

Magnus gave a little cough. “It was,” he agreed, voice hoarse and low. “Now, _please,_ darling, activate your stamina rune and fuck me so hard and good I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Magnus could see the exact moment Alec realized he hadn’t made Magnus come and immediately flushed red.

Magnus rose on shaky legs, slinging his arms around Alec’s shoulders, leaning forward and softly pressing their lips together. He sighed happily into the kiss, finally pulling away- just barely, their lips still brushing- and whispered, “It’s alright, darling.”

Alec’s arms went to wind around him and he pulled Magnus back into the kiss, hungry and deep and loving, devouring him, lips moving urgently against Magnus’s.

He began to guide them both backwards towards the bedroom, pulling Magnus with him as he stepped back through the doorway, stumbling into the bedroom and kicking the door closed. Alec fell back onto the bed, still holding Magnus tightly in his arms. Magnus was on top of him, wrapped in his arms and kissing him fiercely.

Alec fell back, allowing Magnus to sit up properly so that he was straddling Alec.

Alec took a moment to admire the beautiful man above him- the bright, happy eyes, slitted and golden, the wondrous, awed expression as he looked down at Alec, the soft, swollen lips (Alec could still almost _see_ them wrapped around his cock).

The baggy shirt that hung off his frame, throwing the lean muscles of his arms into sharp contrast, his chest heaving, the plain silver rings gleaming on his graceful fingers, now splayed across Alec’s chest, the elegant cuff on his ear, his hard, leaking cock poking out from the hem of Alec’s shirt.

“I’m yours, darling,” Magnus breathed, hair mussed and ruffled from where Alec had run his fingers through it.

“And I’m yours,” Alec whispered in return, leaning up to take Magnus into his arms again, adjusting their position to accommodate.

They kissed again, starting slow and sweet but quickly losing themselves, pulling each other deeper into the kiss, hands beginning to roam all over each other, getting more and more heated and sloppy.

Finally, Alec pulled away just long enough to pull the shirt off of him and fling it wildly away before diving forward again and kissing him hungrily.

He pulled him down slowly, ever breaking their lips apart. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he rolled them over, pinning Magnus to the mattress and continuing to kiss him fiercely, forcing one of his legs between Magnus’s thighs. As if to distract Magnus from that, he pressed even closer, trapping his boyfriend’s body between him and the mattress, his tongue pressing insistently at the seam of his lover’s lips, licking into his mouth.

Magnus moaned into the kiss. It fell apart, devolving into a desperate thing full of teeth and tongue. Alec pulled away, out of breath, and began to kiss at Magnus’s neck, his hands rubbing down his lover’s body.

Alec’s eyes roamed Magnus’s body just as his hands did, smiling into his skin.

He drank in his golden-brown skin, dotted with the occasional scars and marks, rippling with lean muscles… his toned abs, his dusky, pebbled nipples (sensitive, tempting little nubs), and his collarbone, begging to be kissed and licked and bit like every other inch of his gorgeous body…

Their naked bodies were pressed closely together, cocks both hard but not getting any friction. They exchanged soft moans and sweet kisses, the space between them filled with the gentle scraping of teeth on skin and wet lips ghosting over hickeys and scars, warm hands stroking down sides and up backs.

Every touch felt almost amplified, hot and sweet and cloudy, like they were floating together in their own little world, lost in each other.

His warm breaths washed over every inch of Magnus’s body, kissing and licking at his skin, nuzzling and paying special attention to any scars and marks he came across, nipping and scraping his teeth against his skin, sucking hickeys all up his chest and neck, kissing softly along his jawline.

In turn, Magnus did the same the best he could from where Alec had pinned him to the bed. He lavished Alec’s neck and collarbone with hickeys and wet, open-mouthed kisses.

Finally, Alec began to lift himself off of Magnus a little bit, by now fully hard once more and dripping pre-cum onto Magnus’s bare skin.

He stroked at where Magnus’s navel, trailing down to rub at the sensitive skin in the hollows of his hips, fingers caressing his skin gently- Magnus moaned, throat still rough from his earlier work, arching into the touch- then Alec’s big, warm hands wandered down, skipping past his erection and cupping his inner thighs.

He yanked Magnus’s legs apart, lips leaving his neck to follow the trail his hands had left. Magnus continued to moan and shudder under Alec’s talented hands.

Alec extracted the lube from somewhere in the sheets- Magnus wasn’t sure when he’d grabbed it, so lost in their shared ecstasy- and coated his fingers.  

Magnus let his head fall back again, baring his neck and all the beautiful marks smudged across it. He gave a little gasp as one of Alec’s long, lubed fingers rubbing against his rim.

Alec bent down to gently nose at Magnus’s neck, the finger playing with him, tracing and just-barely-but- _not-quite_ pressing into him, then withdrawing again to gently stroke at his hole.

Magnus let out shaky little breaths, eyes closing as if trying to focus.

Then he finally opened his eyes, arms slipping under Alec’s to wind up his back, pulling him down and closer. Alec let out his own groan, allowing his first finger to begin to push inside the warlock beneath him.

Magnus pushed his hips into the touch, knowing that is he wasn’t gripping Alec so tightly his hands would be shaking.

He forced himself to open his eyes. He hadn’t even realized that he’d closed them. He pulled himself up, bringing his lips to Alec’s skin, kissing his cheek, then moving down to his neck.

Alec’s finger pushed all the way in. Magnus’s lips parted in a silent moan, mouthing at Alec’s neck. Alec let his own eyes close as he tipped his head forward in pleasure, bending down into Magnus’s touch.

The room was dim and shady, only the candle on the bedside table (the _candle,_ Magnus was such a romantic dork sometimes) throwing flickering light across the room and the passing lights of the city outside the window.

The shadows thrown across the naked lovers flickered and twisted between them, casting strange shapes across their skin.

“Y-you’re so _tight_ ,” Alec mumbled, smiling into the muted shadows of their entwined bodies.

Magnus didn’t answer, letting the curl of his lips and the movement of his fingers (tracing down, down, down, the cool metal of his rings sending shivers through Alec’s heated flesh) answer for him.

Alec pressed another finger to his entrance, both of them rubbing gently at his rim before thrusting his fingers in, faster than last time.

Magnus choked out a moan, painted nails scratching lightly at Alec’s bare back.

Alec continued to work his fingers in and out of his lover, scissoring and stretching him. Magnus couldn’t quiet himself, shaky moans and little gasps bursting from his throat without pause, pressing his whole body closer as Alec continued to finger him.

Alec’s unoccupied hand went to cup Magnus’s face, kissing him deeply as he thrust another finger into him without warning.

Magnus gave a loud, whimpering cry, body jerking beneath Alec’s. Alec swallowed the noises he made as he kissed him, lips moving hungrily against Magnus’s.

There was another long minute of silence, only disturbed by the soft moans and warm breaths exchanged between them.

Then Alec curled his fingers sharply, jabbing at Magnus’s prostate. Magnus moaned into his mouth, hips thrusting desperately against his fingers. It took him a moment, but he finally gained back his wits enough to kiss Alec back fiercely.

Alec easily gave in to the passion of the kiss, the hand still holding his face sliding down to his hip and holding him down.

Magnus didn’t struggle, letting himself be pinned down. Alec twisted his fingers inside him, still not breaking the kiss. Magnus _writhed_ under him, shaking and moaning in utter pleasure.

Alec leant down, kissing at his neck, then along his jawline, tongue darting out to taste his golden-brown skin. He nibbled at the sweet spot just below Magnus’s ear, warm breath sending tingles down his spine.

Magnus shuddered under his touch, arching into Alec’s caress.

Alec moved up, scraping his teeth against the shell of Magnus’s ear. “Are you ready for me, love?” he whispered, gently pulling at the snake cuff with his lips.

“Y- _yes_ ,” Magnus moaned, eyes closing, “P-please… I want you…”

“I want you, too,” Alec said quietly, right next to his ear. “You’re so beautiful, Magnus…”

He pressed Magnus into the mattress, moving to kiss him on the lips again.

He was quite the picture, Alec thought, all pressed down against the mattress, pretty gold eyes fluttering, his whole body tense… his fingers clutching at Alec, head thrown back and lips parted, Alec’s lips on his bared neck and Alec’s fingers buried deep inside him.

Magnus couldn’t help but moan and shiver, eyes closed and he could feel Alec’s fingers moving inside him, probing for his sweet spot, pumping gently in and out of him in a dizzying rhythm.

Alec pulled his fingers out all at once, leaving Magnus suddenly and gapingly _empty,_ hole clenching around nothing as he moaned in protest.

Alec wrapped his arms around him completely, pulling him up so that he was trapped against Alec’s chest.

Not that he felt trapped, of course. He felt loved, trusted, wanted.

It felt wonderful to just be _held._

Of course, the burning desire to be _taken,_ held down and _fucked senseless,_ overrode that peace.

Magnus moaned helplessly, shuddering in Alec’s arms. “A- _alec,_ ” he pleaded into his skin. “F-fuck- Lilith, please, fuck me-”

“Gladly,” Alec breathed, leaving a quick, chaste kiss on his forehead before loosening his grip so that Magnus almost hung from his arms. His legs had fallen apart, exposing his erection, heavy and dribbling between his legs.

He flipped him over, still holding him up, and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to take you from behind, baby,” he promised, voice low and rough. “Bend you over and fuck you so hard you see stars…”

Magnus shivered, back arching. “P-please, Alexander,” he moaned softly.

Alec grinned at his name, kissing his neck from behind. “Get on all fours,” he murmured seductively in Magnus’s ear, voice low and rough with desire.

Magnus wriggled out of his grip, sending Alec a breathless smile over his shoulder. He twisted away from him, climbing to the center of the bed before getting on his hands and knees.

He raised his ass in the air provocatively, spreading his legs submissively and languidly stretching like a big cat. A long, low moan escaped Alec, unable to tear his eyes away from the seductive man before him.

Magnus was a beautiful sight. His strong, slender legs parted for him, his skin marked with the gentle bitemarks _Alec_ had left, his twitching, reddened hole exposed and just- just _ready_ to be filled. The look Magnus sent him was smoldering but submissive, silently _wanting_ and pleading and hungry- he looked absolutely _sinful,_ pure temptation.

Oh, how Alec loved him.

Alec stalked forward, climbing on top of him, leaving bruising kisses up his back and shoulders, his hands sliding up his sides to grip at his chest.

Magnus could feel his warm, possessive hands on his chest, fingers playing with his sensitive nipples, his rough, sweet lips pressing up his spine, licking into the dips and curves of his shoulder blades, then down, down, to the hollow at the base of his spine.

Finally, he slid his entire body up Magnus’s, rubbing every bit of their skin together, his broad chest pressed against Magnus’s back, and his thick, hard cock right up against Magnus’s ass, just barely (but deliciously) pushing between his cheeks.

“Please,” Magnus gasped softly, “Take me... Alec, _please… fuck me…”_

Alec made a low, desperate noise, and lined up the thick head of his dick against Magnus’s hole and began to press into him.

He could feel the constricting heat beginning to swallow the head of his cock.

“Y-you’re so good, Magnus…” he mumbled, arms tightening around him. “So _tight_ …”

Magnus moaned brokenly, unable to stop shaking and twisting underneath him, hips pushing back against him.

He could feel Alec’s long, hard cock sliding into him, throbbing and huge and _fucking delicious._ Magnus was panting by the time he hit the sixth inch, eyes closing and chest heaving.

Alec paused. “You okay?” he breathed gently into his ear. “Should I-?”

“Oh, _please_ no, don’t stop, don’t stop, _please…_ ” Magnus pleaded. “Fuck me, fuck me, _please…_ ”

“I _love_ it when you say please,” Alec mumbled, grinning, and he pushed his hips forward, sighing happily as he continued to sink into Magnus’s tight, slick heat.

After a long moment, he finally, _finally_ bottomed out, Alec’s hips pressed against the swell of his ass, the thick head of his cock slamming into Magnus’s prostate-

Magnus _sobbed,_ moaning as he thrust his hips back into Alec’s. “Lilith, you feel _so good_ …”

Alec let out his own gasping little moan at the way Magnus clenched deliciously around him, his hips rocking backwards into Alec’s, swallowing him impossibly deeper, the beautiful whimpering noises he was making… it was all driving him _mad._

His fingers tightened their grip on Magnus, bucking his hips forward and prompting a gasping moan from the warlock beneath him.

One of Alec’s hands slipped down to tentatively wrap around his lover’s cock, his fingers clenching at the hard, damp flesh.

Alec’s hips pulled back, cock dragging against his lover’s tight, slick walls.

“Fuck me,” Magnus gasped, hot tears of absolute, desperate pleasure beginning to leak from his eyes, “fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow, please, fuck me until I scream…”

Alec’s arms tightened around him, the hand on his cock giving a languid stroke up and down.

He bent forward, knowing it dragged his dick a little deeper into him, and said lowly, “That can be arranged.”

Magnus’s eyes rolled back, head falling forward, hair falling in his face.

Alec pressed a comforting kiss to Magnus’s forehead, then pulled back, withdrawing his hands (giving one last tug to his lover’s cock, drawing a whimper from him) to grip Magnus’s hips. He looked down at the beautiful warlock below him, back so marked with scars and hickeys sucked into his shoulder blades, ruffled sex hair and sweat beading his skin, his firm ass swallowing around his cock…

Then he thrust forward again, harder and at a completely new angle, and he kept going, building an unforgiving rhythm. Loud, throaty moans and whimpers were torn from Magnus’s lips, hips bucking helplessly.

“Angel, you’re so- you’re so _tight_ and sensitive and hot… so perfect…” Alec moaned, holding his hips steady as he pounded into Magnus hard.

Alec gave up trying to describe how it felt to be inside Magnus, instead putting his energy into thrusting, giving him everything.

Magnus couldn’t even begin to explain how it felt, to be on all fours and fucked from behind, to be taken and used and filled up so divinely, to have Alec take him like this…

To feel his huge cock pressing into him, stretching and thrusting… at first, it was uncomfortable, painful even- but it had soon melted into hazy pleasure, then sharp, blindingly good ecstasy, every nerve ending burning, his bones melting and his blood singing and alive with sparks.

Nothing felt better that Alec’s strong arms around him, the music of their moans blending together, the rough in-and-out slide of Alec fucking him hard and good, Alec’s warmth pressed against his back and all around him, the creaking of the bed and rocking of their hips…

Alec bent to kiss at his neck again, lips shyly fluttering over his previous marks, an odd but welcome contrast to the rough, deep thrusts of his cock. Despite the distraction, his thrusts never faltered, grunting a little with each shove of his hips.

With every thrust of his hips, Alec noticed, little noises would be punched out of Magnus, gasping whimpers and soft gasps and throaty moans, cries of Alec’s name. There were tears in his eyes, streaking down his cheeks. His face was twisted with pleasure and happiness, lips parted helplessly.

“ _O-oh- nnngh…_ oh, Alexander, ple _ase…”_ he moaned, “You feel- you feel _so fucking good…_ mmm…”

Alec began to slide back into their previous position, one hand slipping down to pinch and play with his nipples, tweaking and rolling them between his fingers, the other going to curl around his swollen, leaking cock.

He slowed his pace slightly so he could begin to stroke him, fingers teasing the head.

He pressed his chest as close as he could against Magnus’s back, rolling his hips rough and deep as if trying to meld them into one creature.

Magnus easily melted into the touch, arching back into it and closing his eyes. His expression was utterly blissed out, shuddering with pleasure at every brush of Alec’s hands, every twitch of his hips. He was floating on Cloud 9 right now, the ecstasy of the moment overwhelming him.

The fingers playing with his nipples, the broad, warm chest pressed against his back, the hand clenching around his cock, stroking and pulling so _divinely,_ the way he was being taken from both ends- he felt overwhelmed, but in the best way.

“P- _please,_ ” he begged. “Harder, fuck me _harder,_ please, Alexander, please…”

Alec nearly came right then and there- Magnus begging for him, sweet and laid out below him… He just pictured Magnus… Magnus, the powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn, able to get Alec willingly on his knees in a second, Magnus, the beautiful, kind man with a big heart, Magnus, his _boyfriend,_ the man he _loved_ and wanted to marry some day and have kids with-

Well, they hadn’t really discussed that yet. But Alec knew he _loved him so much._

And _this-_ Magnus on all fours for him, spread out and needy and moaning in Alec’s arms…

“Mmnngh… _Magnus,_ oh, you feel _so good,”_ Alec moaned again, loud and low and rough. He thrust harder, beginning to pump his lover’s cock in time with his hips, giving Magnus everything he wanted, moaning his name and other wordless, grunting noises loudly as he pounded into the wet, hot tightness of his hole.

He felt so _good_ around Alec’s cock, so good _under_ him (of course, he felt good on top of him, and inside of him, and really, anywhere, but right now… Alec had never seen him more seductive than when he was on his knees on that bed, moaning and begging so sweetly for Alec to fuck him harder.).

Magnus sobbed again, the pleasure choking up in his ribcage and washing over him in waves, but no release. His arms gave out so that he was just facedown, pressed into the mattress, ass in the air as Alec fucked him, just taking it. Taking the thrusts and screaming his pleasure.

Alec grinned, hands and thrusts not faltering, and leant forward just enough to say, low and hoarse and breathless in his ear, “I told you I’d make you scream, baby-”

Magnus’s hips desperately attempted to rock back into his thrusts, his throat ached from screaming and moaning, the overwhelming combination of the hand on his cock, drenched in pre-cum and still stroking him, and the addictive, dizzying rhythm of Alec fucking him relentlessly, hard and deep, leaving his mind hazy and his whole body sparking and _alive…_

One last thrust, hard and precise, aimed _just right_ at his sweet spot and he _came,_ screaming Alec’s name and thrashing, trembling, covering Alec’s hand and the sheets.

It was the clenching of his slick, tight walls around Alec’s thick cock that finally made Alec come, moaning his love’s name rough and loud as he released, still buried thick and deep in the warlock, pumping his cum deep inside his boyfriend’s body.

Magnus only shuddered and jerked below him, moaning at the feeling of the hot, thick ropes of cum stuffing him full.

It took over a full minute for Alec to empty himself completely, rolling his hips as he filled Magnus up so much that cum began to spurt back out, leaking from around his cock and out of Magnus’s hole.

Magnus moaned at the feeling, hips pushing back against his weakly. Alec’s load began dripping down his thighs.

His hips didn’t cease their tiny, rocking movements, and he clenched around his boyfriend’s dick, wanting the sensation to never end.

Alec let out a shaky moan, hands running up and down Magnus’s sides soothingly, and he bent to press soft, quivering kisses to his neck, hands still shakily caressing his skin.

Finally, after a long moment of just pressing their warm, sore, damp bodies together as close as possible, Alec gave a little sigh and slowly began inching his hips backwards, pulling out of his oversensitive boyfriend.

Magnus let out a breathy noise, almost a moan, still sensitive from the good pounding he’d received. Alec buried his face in his neck, inhaling the warm scent of _Magnus_ deeply as he pulled out all the way. Magnus trembled again as cum trickled faster out of his hole.

Alec gently turned him over, smiling at the dazed, blissed out expression on in his face, and kissed him deeply. Magnus melted into the kiss, eyes closing. It was full of love and warmth, chaste but meaningful.

When Alec pulled away, Magnus’s closed eyes opened just a crack, and he gravitated back towards Alec, as if to say, _why did you stop?_

Alec smiled and tilted his head, kissing Magnus once more, then stretched out to reach for the blanket. He pulled the nearest discarded blanket over them. It was thin and a bit ragged but quite warm. Magnus was so out of it, he just exhaled happily and curled into Alec’s side, not even acknowledging the blanket, waving a tired hand and vanishing the worst of the mess they’d made. Alec wound his arms all the way around Magnus and pulled him closer, nuzzling his skin and giving a content sigh.

Magnus was pressed as close as possible against his boyfriend, face buried in his neck, lips resting softly on his neck, one arm curled and bunched against Alec’s chest, the other thrown over his waist, legs tangled with Alec’s, eyes closed, breaths coming soft and slow. He looked utterly _content,_ happy and relaxed and loose in Alec’s embrace.

(Alec smiled. The blanket came up to Magnus’s chin.  It was adorable.)

Alec felt warm and tingly, Magnus’s body heat and even, satisfied breathing was soothing. Alec could almost feel himself beginning to fall asleep, just as Magnus was.

“I love you,” Alec said quietly into the comfortable, heavy silence.

Magnus’s lips curled against his neck. He felt sore and damp and warm and _ridiculously_ happy. Everything but the sensation of _Alec-_ his strong arms around Magnus, his even breaths and steady heartbeat- seemed distant and foggy. He knew he’d probably feel this in the morning, hell, maybe for longer, but he welcomed the sensation. The phantom of Alec buried deep inside him, the ghost of his softened lips and gentle hands and warmth, his lingering scent…

“I love you, too,” he mumbled into Alec’s neck, barely able to get the words through his slack, kiss-bitten lips.

Alec can’t help but sigh again, long and content, and his arms tighten minutely around Magnus. Alec’s body curled further around him as if to surround him with his body heat and protect him from the world.

 

And Magnus can still feel a little bit of Alec’s cum dribbling from his entrance, or down his leg, and he shivers slightly just thinking about it.

And Alec can still feel every twitch in his boyfriend’s body, taste every inch of his skin, and part of him wants to haul himself up, pin Magnus down, and do it all over again.

 

But they are tired, and warm, and safe.

There’s no need to rush anything. They have all the time in the world.

So instead, as they both slowly began to drift off to sleep together, calm and peaceful in each other’s arms, they smiled in the dark at each other and reveled in their shared space.

And so, wrapped up in each other and the comfortable silence, they slept well.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, please kill me, this is horrible
> 
> hope you enjoyed anyway
> 
>  
> 
> come and shout at me on tumblr @thesorrowoflizards


End file.
